


Love Spell

by CassieWritesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Related, Cheesy, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Sam is done with Dean's shit, Third Wheel Sam Winchester, kinda stupid, spell gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieWritesDestiel/pseuds/CassieWritesDestiel
Summary: Dean gets a love spell cast on him, but it goes wrong and he falls in love with Cas.





	Love Spell

It all started with a witch. An inexperienced witch who got a spell wrong. Shena was a young witch. She had just lost her big sister to hunters. Her big sister had been everything to her, she had been her teacher in witchcraft, and quite frankly a tutor in every life situation. But now she was gone, and Shena was out for revenge. Shena has never been as strong as her sister, and her speciality were love spells, but she had a plan.    
  
She watched over the pot in which a slightly pink liquid was cooking. She got out some glittering powder, dry fairy tears, and spread it over the potion. It immediately stopped looking so disgusting and stopped sending out smoke. Shena smiled and extinguished the flames. Then she got out a little bottle and filled it with the potion.    
  
"Together with my little spell, this'll make him fall in love with me. Then he'll do anything I ask for. Even kill his brother" she thought and smiled to herself. Shena put on a jacket and left the house. She was off to take revenge on the Winchesters.    
  
~   
  
Dean was at a bar, doing the usual: he drank and checked out the chicks. A rather attractive woman with long brown curls made her way over to him. Her dress didn't leave much to imagination. Dean smirked at her while his eyes traced her body. She sat down next to him and ordered a drink. Then she looked over at him and smiled mischievously. "Hello, handsome" she greeted.    
  
Dean smiled at her. "Hello, sexy" he shot back. She chuckled and her eyes sparked. She had blue eyes. But not as beautiful as Cas's, her eyes were more like ice. Images of the angel flooded his mind, how he always stared at him with those striking sky blue eyes, how he tilted his head in this cute way when he was confused, how he always stood too close to Dean, without any concept of personal space. Dean blinked a few times and slightly shook his head to drive out the thoughts. Why did he keep thinking of the angel? But the thoughts stayed in the back of his mind and wouldn't disappear.    
  
Shena saw how Dean was slightly distracted and in thoughts. Maybe about what he wanted to do with her body. Which wouldn't ever happen, because there was no way she would sleep with the man who killed her sister, that was just disgusting. She got out the potion and put something into his drink. Maybe even a bit too much.  _ "Ama personam, quam tuam cogitas nunc” _ she mumbled and sat there in the most seducing way she could muster. Inside, Shena felt like throwing up, Dean Winchester shouldn't be allowed to look at her like that. "What did you say?" Dean seemed to wake from his thoughts. She smiled and waved her hand. "Oh, nothing. Just wondering how you look like under this shirt" Dean smirked. "Want to find out?" He winked. And emptied his drink.    
  
The spell worked. Shena noticed it in the way he suddenly looked like he was daydreaming. "Dean?" She asked. The hunter looked up and frowned. "How do you know my name?" He asked. Shena swallowed.  _ Shit _ . "Oh, you must've told me earlier" She said in a low voice, and leaned in slightly towards Dean. But Dean stood up. "Sorry, I can't do this. I have to go" He said and didn't look at her again. Shena looked after him as he got out of the bar and frowned. Something went wrong. Terribly wrong.    
  
~~   
  
Sam and Cas looked up from their books as Dean entered the bunker. "Oh, do you actually care to join us? Were the chicks too boring?" Sam was slightly angry at his brother because Dean had left them alone with the research for their new case to go to a bar. Dean ignored him. His senses were fully occupied by the angel next to Sam. He stared at the beauty, and as Cas looked at him and his blue eyes locked with his eyes, Dean could barely breath.    
  
Sam frowned because his brother was smiling like the Cheshire cat. And he was openly staring at Castiel. Cas now tilted his head slightly. "Dude, are you alright?" Sam asked. Now, finally, Dean looked away from Cas. He was still smiling. "Yes, Sammy, I'm super!" The way he said it almost made Sam believe it. Almost. He frowned. Something was not quite right here.    
  
Dean now got himself a book, Sam doubted he knew what this book was about, and sat down. But instead of reading the book, he kept glancing at Castiel. As Cas continued reading, Dean looked up and started to openly stare at Cas again. Sam hold back a laugh, this situation was really amusing. After some time, Cas sighed and met Dean's gaze. "Dean, I would advise you to stop staring at me. It is quite irritating" He said. Dean lowered his eyes. "Sorry" he mumbled. "Why were you staring at me anyway?" "No reason, it's just... you're even more beautiful than in my dreams" Dean blushed hard and furiously looked down at the book in front of him. Sam facepalmed in secondhand-embarrassment in the awkward silence afterwards. He tried to hold it back but couldn't. Sam laughed out loud and stood up. "Okay, you love birds," he said. "I'll leave you alone" he got his jacket and jogged to the bunker's exit. "Don't do it on my bed or I'll kill you" he shouted at them before closing the door.    
  
Dean's face got even more red, which was hardly possible. He still avoided Cas's eyes. "Dean?" The angel asked. "Did you really mean that?" The hunter looked up but still wouldn't meet the angel's eyes. "That I'm beautiful?" "Uh, yes. I mean, you're just gorgeous. Especially your eyes, they're like the sky on a sunny day, just beautiful" Cas smiled one of his rare smiles. "I think you're rather attractive too, Dean" he said. Dean's heart fluttered like the heart of a schoolgirl who's talking to her crush.    
  
Cas closed his book and stood up. He walked over to Dean and closed his book too. Then he put them back on the shelf. Dean's eyes were following him the whole time. He took all of his bravery and stood up. He approached Cas. Now they were really close standing in front of each other, in their usual staring contest. "Dean, I think you're under a love spell" Cas said. Dean smirked. "I'm under your spell" Cas sighed. Dean glanced down at his lips and licked over his own. He leaned in and kissed Cas. The angel closed his eyes. As much as he wanted this, it wasn't right. He stopped the kiss and his heart sank. "Dean, you're not really feeling this. It's just the spell" Dean smirked. "If it takes a love spell for me to realize my feelings for you, then it has been worth it" he said and reconnected their lips again.    
  
After some time the slight daze in Dean's head vanished as the spell wore off. He found himself cuddled in Cas's arms on the couch. The angel was watching him. "I think the spell is wearing off" Dean said. "It wasn't strong magic, I'm surprised it lasted this long" Cas said, but Dean could hear uneasiness in Cas's voice. He felt the angel's arms slowly leave him. Dean sat up and laid his right hand on Cas's cheek. He kissed the angel. "I love you anyway" the said after the kiss. Cas relaxed and smiled at his hunter. "I love you too, Dean" 


End file.
